


Lust

by deanlikesaholyblowjob



Series: Gem's drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlikesaholyblowjob/pseuds/deanlikesaholyblowjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night can change everything. Destiel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

The Winchester brothers were out in town celebrating Sam’s graduation from Stanford. They were well into their 4th round of beers and shots with their friends.

“Alright guys the next round is on me!” Dean announced.

The rest of the group cheered, then began shouting their orders at him. With Dean being a partier, alcohol took longer to affect him than the rest of the group. That’s why when he reached the bar to order he was sure one of his drinks had been spiked or at least altered (he hoped it wasn’t one of his friends.) That would be the only explanation for what he was seeing.

He was staring straight ahead at an angel. Well obviously not a _real_ angel. He hoped anyway.

 _“Oh god am I dead?”_ He thought to himself.

Next thing he knew he was taking his order back to the group.

“You guys can see him right?”

“Who?” Sam asked.

“The angel!” Dean replied a little too loudly.

All his friends were laughing at this point, then Charlie spoke up;

“Dean he has been checking you out all night, how have you not noticed? He is dressed like a friggin’ angel for crying out loud!”

“I never noticed him _Charlie_ because we are here to celebrate Sam graduating, not to get laid.”

The group went onto get drunk as the night progressed. This caused Dean to look for his angel even more. Eventually he saw him at the bar again. Dean walked himself up to the bar and wedged himself next to his angel.

“Name’s Dean, what’s yours?”

The man in question turned round to see who was speaking to him and began to blush when he realised who the man was.

“C’mon angel, don’t be shy!”

“My name is Castiel.”

In his drunken state, Dean couldn’t get his brain and mouth to co-operate- so instead just said;

“ ‘s a beautiful name Cas, so why the get up?”

“My brother is an asshole.”

Dean laughed and for the first time that night Castiel was happy to be there. They just stared at each other for a few minutes before they just lunged at each other’s mouths. They passionately made out at the bar whilst both men’s parties whooped and cheered at the show they were receiving.

“Want to go back to mine so you don’t have to wear that monstrosity?”

“You have no idea how good that sounds to me Dean” Smiled Cas.

Dean held his hand out,

“Shall we?”

 

**3 Months Later…**

“Cas! Where did you put the box full of our clothes?”

“You were using it as a foot rest earlier!”

“Thanks!”

The two of them were moving in together and were still unpacking. Cas walked into _their_ bedroom finding his boyfriend holding up something familiar. Dean saw him and smirked.

“You know it is Halloween soon, at least we have one outfit babe.”

“Well we all know you will be something horny, maybe a demon?” Cas stuck his tongue out at him.

 


End file.
